


Laughing With a Mouthful of Blood

by eos_3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguments, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Femdom, Mild Femdom, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored with movie night out with their friends, Sakura and Sai move to an empty theater to work out some of Sakura's aggression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laughing With A Mouthful of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For the Naruto Kinkmeme. Prompt: Sakura/Sai - Sex as a result of fight, violent Sakura, submissive Sai

Sakura seldom kissed Sai without tasting blood.

She could only wish it was there as a result of biting his tongue. If that were the case, perhaps she could have managed to avoid punching him in the face to start with.

He seemed to take it in stride, as if he expected every emotional interaction to contain some aspect of violence. Wasn't she reinforcing the notion, validating the behavior, every time she lost her temper with him and his deficient sense of empathy? She wasn't sure.

Sai had a way of saying things that set her off. Between his experiments with his relationship manuals and whatever half-cocked sense he'd made of her reactions to his interpretations of them, Sakura decided, that at some point he discovered which of her buttons he liked to press the most and how to press them. The ones that made her aggressive and angry and horny.

Take this evening for example. Both Team Kakashi and the members of the former Team Asuma had some downtime, and Naruto had the brilliant idea for of all of them to go and see the hot new action flick "Ninja Hearts Battle IV" together.

Soon, she was sitting in a dark theater, which reeked of stale buttered popcorn and old dried-up soda, with Ino and Chouji snogging on one side of her, and Sai lounging on the other. It was an unfortunate situation for two reasons. First because she was stuck next to Ino and Chouji being disgustingly in love, and second because Sai had never acquired theater etiquette.

In other words, he liked to talk during movies. Mostly about the way they were shot or cut or lit, but this time he had to critique the actors - and actress.

"I wonder how a woman who can barely fake martial arts acuity and has some of the most bizarre proportions to her face I've ever seen, managed to get cast as the lead in this," he said. The theater was almost full, and the movie was loud, so she knew he was pitching his voice so that she could hear him.

"I don't know, maybe she slept with the director," she mumbled, arms crossed and leaning closer to Sai than her other rowmate, having been slapped by Ino's ponytail for a third time as the other kunoichi threw it back over her shoulder. He was right about the actress' skill at martial arts, though this movie was depending a lot on wires and special effects. She thought the lead looked attractive if a bit too made-up, with unnaturally large breasts and wearing a ridiculous costume to try to fight in.

"Hmm, if that sort of ugly girl sells movie tickets, maybe you should have tried acting instead of becoming a ninja," Sai said, two chalk-colored fingers tapping his chin as he considered this idea.

"WHAT?!" She covered her mouth, as people around them glared at her for her outburst. Knowing Sai the way she did, what he said was almost a complement, but it was still a backhanded one. She was gritting her teeth hard enough to sever a braided steel cable, trying to resist flinging him into the movie screen.

Scarcely a second later he continued. "With enough stage makeup and someone else picking out your clothes you might almost look normal. You're a great fuck, though, so all you need to do is find a famous direc- Ow!" Sai was cut off as she pretended to stretch and her elbow landed hard in the left side of his face.

"Come with me." She was dragging him out of the theater and into the lobby by his collar, before he could say anything else stupid.

"Where are we going?" Sai asked, his voice slightly choked due to her fist gathering the fabric tight at his throat.

"Next theater over. It's still showing that bomb "Lovely Kunoichi Saki"." No one was watching the door to the theater, and Sakura pulled it open managing not to rip it off the hinges, still yanking Sai behind her. The seats of the theater were completely empty, as far as she could see, unless someone extremely short was right up front.

Sakura pushed him down into one of the seats that was near the top rows, against the wall and crawled on top of him. The top two buttons of his jacket popped off as she twisted the fabric. "The next time you try to get my attention like that in public, I'm not going to be so gentle," she said.

Her groin was pressed up against his as she straddled him and she could already feel him getting hard. His eyes were narrowed at her but his cheeks were red, and he licked his soft, almost pretty lips. Sakura felt down between his legs and squeezed, making him gasp but he didn't resist. She unbuttoned his pants, and while Sai shimmied them down to expose his member completely, she was hiking up her skirt and slipping her pink panties off and stuffing them into her pocket. Gods, he had the biggest cock she had ever seen, swollen pinkish-purple and glistening at the tip in front of his hard, marble-white belly.

"I suppose this means you don't intend to attempt a career change," he said gasping, and groaning as she lined her wet cunt up with his length, and eased down onto it slowly. The fabric of the seat against her knees was rough, Sai's hair smelled like wet ink and sweat, and as they joined he filled her to the point that she had to stop and allow her vaginal walls to relax around him to keep going down.

"No, Sai," she said, her breath hissing between her teeth as she sucked it in. "No. Just shut the fuck up." And as an extra precaution she covered his mouth with her own, their tongues twining and darting against each other. His mouth tasted of blood and the sweet mochi he'd been eating before the show.

He had his hands on her hips, and rocked into her gently as she moved down on him as far as she could without it being painful. Once she'd made herself comfortable she began to move over him, feeling her arousal become more intense, and soon she was so wet and slick his size wasn't even an issue. She set the rhythm, Sai began to move with her, panting and making little moans as she rode him hard enough to make the chair creak and flex beneath them. Her hands were gripping his shoulders hard enough that she was probably leaving bruises through the fabric.

Sakura felt her release building already and if they hadn't been in a public place she might have tried to slow down, if they had been in bed, maybe she would have had him slip out of her and sent him down to work her clit with his tongue for a while, but they weren't and the movie playing behind them was almost over.

Her whole body shuddered when she came, and she had to break away from kissing him to stifle a loud moan into Sai's shoulder, biting down into the dark material as her legs started to turn to jelly with pleasure. She felt his cock tighten and surge inside of her as he sped up, taking control at the last, pulling her hips roughly against him, his warm smooth face pressed into her hair as he cried out and she felt him ejaculate deep within her.

He stayed hard long enough for her to come down from seeing stars in front of her eyes, to try and get herself off again. "Don't move," she gasped in his ear, and he stilled beneath her as much as he could as she slid against him, his cock becoming super sensitive and jerking against the walls of her vagina. It took only moments and she sighed feeling the muscles deep in her belly rolling into another smaller climax, and then she collapsed against him, both of them breathing heavily.

As they pulled apart, she felt their mingled fluids begin to leak from between her legs, and lacking anything else to work with Sakura took her panties from her pocket and managed to catch it all before Sai's dark pants were stained. She couldn't wear them now and didn't want to put the drenched wad of pink cotton back in her pocket so she pulled her skirt back in place and looked around for a wastebin.

Straightening his garments as best he could Sai stood up behind her. "Oh," he said, looking to the front of the theater where the screen was rolling credits. "I guess we weren't alone."

Eyes flicking to the far front of the seats, Sakura's skin flushed red from head to toe, seeing a shock of silver hair and a single wide, staring eye peering up at them, the rest of his face covered with a mask.

She couldn't very well call him a pervert at this point, and so she did the only thing she could do. She flung the panties at his head and then stormed out of the theater.

Vaguely she heard Kakashi say, as the door swung shut behind her, "Don't worry, I was here for the movie, not the show."


	2. Save Me From What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having an accidental run-in with Sakura and Sai while they shagged at the theater, Kakashi realizes he's been retaining some regrettable desires towards his student. So, of course, out of jealousy, he awkwardly propositions her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be put in the kinkmeme for [this prompt](http://finnimbrun.livejournal.com/4744.html?thread=147592#t147592)

The Icha Icha series was his solace, his protection, and his escape. And today it was failing him.

Kakashi didn't drink much. He didn't smoke. He didn't sleep around. He didn't have a painkiller or amphetamine habit like a few shinobi he was aware of. Really, his only indulgence was the set of unfinished series of porn novels written by one of the greatest, most heroic perverts Konoha had ever produced.

There hadn't been much time to read today, and he was glad to finally have some quiet time. He was going to sit back in his favorite tree of all, right on the edge of the practice grounds and enjoy Icha Icha Tactics for the four-hundred-and-sixty-seventh time, and watch other people get beat up, until it got too dark to see the print.

But his eyes kept losing focus, and he couldn't concentrate on the page in front of him. This was bad. If he couldn't even drown himself in Icha Icha, what else was there that he could do? The place his mind kept going was driving him mad. Kakashi set the book face down, open on his chest, and folded his arms behind his head. Staring up into the shifting pattern of green, black and white from the softly rustling branches and leaves above him, he allowed himself to think about it.

Two days ago, it had hit him like a kick to the face, the precise moment that he realized what she was doing. And she was doing it on purpose. She had to be. If she wasn't that meant he was... He groaned, and slumped down a little further on the branch.

This wasn't the innocent little crush he'd had on his former-student, because she was just that good, and just that adorable and so blessedly normal before he introduced her to the joys of PTSD.

Sakura knew him well enough by now, after ten years of working together in various capacities, to understand how he operated. Even though he thought he hid his external reactions better than the Hokage hid the keys to her private sake stash, she could read him. This was regrettable sometimes; even though it was great not to have to talk too much to be able to communicate on missions, she knew when he was on his game and when he wasn't.

She also knew how to catch him off guard and remind him that, oh yes, she was very much all grown up. All legs, lean and strong, subtle athletic curves that drew his eye along her body like a soft luscious wave. She liked to be noticed, to be admired. Even if he'd been caught looking once or twice, he knew better than to touch her.

That path would only bring a deeper madness. He didn't want that. He didn't want a number of things. Kakashi had watched it happen to any number of previously intelligent and reasonable shinobi over the years, he really didn't want to emulate one of those tied-down, lovesick idiots, pining over a woman he couldn't have.

Everything had been in perfect balance before she had come along and leaned on the scale. Albeit, accidentally. He hoped it was accident. No one accidentally had sex in public.

Why couldn't he just ignore it - her? Impossible. Was she really rubbing this relationship in his face? Now he was starting to question his own judgment. This was bad. He couldn't possibly be jealous. Impossible.

It was none of his business what she did outside of work, and if he despised her boyfriend, it had nothing to do with the fact that the two had been fucking so often, half the time he couldn't tell their scents apart and had to go by chakra alone.

Though he maintained a congenial facade when on missions, Kakashi had lost interest in Sai, not long after he'd been forced to take him into his team. He'd done a thorough background check and mentally noted the two easiest ways to take him down, if necessary. Sai was trained in Root, and whether he understood it or not, he was the late Danzou's man body and soul.

He could not, would not, ever say it aloud, but he thought Sakura was not just too good for someone like that, she was too good for anyone he knew.

If she'd chosen Naruto he could have borne it. Or someone else he knew well and respected, like Shikamaru, or even Tenzou, it wouldn't be so bad - annoying but bearable. But of all the men in all of Konoha she had to choose from, why did she choose that one? It made him feel vaguely ill. And angry. And he had to admit it. Jealous. He was jealous that that little shit was fucking her.

From all outward appearances, she didn't even like Sai, but she was still fucking him like he had the name of god on the end of his dick, every time she got the chance. Most recently in a movie theater that he just happened to also be occupying.

Admittedly, they might have realized he was there in the otherwise empty theater, if he hadn't been laying across the front row of seats on his side. Part of his mind refused to believe though, that she didn't know. It was possible that she could have faked being so embarrassed.

No. It wasn't her. He was jealous, and stupidly in lust with his former student. It had been manageable before, because he didn't have the sounds of her panting and groaning over another man ingrained in his memory. It was not an ideal way to aquire an audio track for his fantasies of fucking her himself.

Kakashi realized, after a few moments, that the faint popping sounds he kept hearing were from his knuckles, as he repeatedly clenched and unclenched his gloved fists at his sides. He sighed, forced his hands to uncurl and glanced down at the field below, seeing genin in the distance sparring, falling and flailing, sometimes laughing. How very stupidly, similarly adolescent he felt right at the moment.

Drastic action was required. The only solution he had come up with though, filled him with pure and persistent dread. Regardless of what resulted from the conversation he intended to have with her, nothing between them could ever be the same. It already had changed beyond anything he recognized. He didn't know what he was going to say. At all.

He closed his book and sat up, tucking it back into his pouch. Gripping lightly the sharp edges of one of the kunai he also kept there, he cut through the hard calluses on his fingers, and used the resulting blood to summon Pakkun.

The pug appeared before him in of a puff of smoke, looking sleepy, irritated and in a crouch, as usual. "What's up boss?"

"I need you to go find Sakura and tell her to meet me as soon as she's free. I'll be at-" He mentally ran through places which would be appropriate - Ichiraku, or maybe the bar down the street from the Hokage's Tower, perhaps the teahouse near the hospital. "Actually, just have her meet me here," he said.

"Can I tell her what it's about?"

Kakashi shook his head. "She'll know what it's about."

"Everything okay?" Pakkun eyed him warily, knowing Sakura's temper, and disliking Kakashi's vagueness.

"It will be."

"Whatever you say, just make sure you dodge in time," he said, and leaped down.

He was starting to run out of relaxation exercises when she appeared, two hours later. Sakura wore her work clothes, red zippered top, her medic gear and black shorts, as if she retained a small hope that he just wanted to spar, or that they might be going on some sort of unusual mission that would only require the two of them.

"Yo!" he said, waving at her as he jumped from his branch.

Already red-faced, she showed her teeth in what was not quite a smile, smelling of vanilla and jasmine and iodine, and a little too much of ink. "Ha ha! Kakashi-sensei, you wanted me for something?"

The smile was what did it. He was disarmed. He lost his nerve. "It's nothing important. I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Her face flushed deeper scarlet, and he wanted to laugh, oh and maybe to scoop her up and bang her silly back at his apartment, but that was never going to happen.

"I, ah, should have teleported out, once I realized you two needed some privacy. I have to admit I was sort of in shock," he said, scratching the back of his head and smiling awkwardly under his mask. "You must have thought you were alone."

"I - Of course we did. I should have looked better. I'm sorry, too. You must be disgusted."

Yes, but not for the reasons she thought. "Why? It's not like I'm some saint." He flipped his novel out of his pack. "I don't read these for ideas of what to do with my girlfriend - though if I had one, they might be useful. It's damn good porn, but it's still porn," he shrugged.

Sakura laughed, and smiled, and crossed her wrists like she did when she was trying to be innocuous, looking up at him with those huge jade eyes. "I think your girlfriend, would be a lucky person," she said, and swept a few strands of pink hair out of her face. He was reminded of the younger, less-worldly person he had known.

His heart thudded in his chest, and Kakashi realized his eye had gone a bit too wide. He regretted letting her see it and wanted to melt into the trees behind him. "Why do you think that?" He hadn't expected her to come back at him with a compliment.

She looked away for a moment, glancing at the field where two kids were going all out fighting each other, grunting and shouting and slashing the underbrush. "I've read the books. After years of staring at the back of them, I was curious. Besides, I knew they had to be pretty good if Naruto thought they were boring."

A woman after his own heart, indeed. He chuckled. "You didn't answer the question." Not the way he wanted her to.

"It doesn't matter if I do. Your relationships are all exactly the way you want them, they are where you want them. What I think doesn't matter, Kakashi-sensei."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Aren't they?"

"I'd make a few small changes, but yes I suppose you're right." She was right.

She shrugged, exasperated, but with affection in her eyes. "It would take something like this to get you to talk to me about yourself."

"I just wanted to-" Wait. Why would she want him to talk about himself?

"To make sure what happened wouldn't interfere with work," she said, finishing his sentence, shaking her head. That wasn't what he was going to say, and he felt the smallest spark of anger.

"Yes." No. She was at least half-right. He leaned down, his mouth level with her ear. "Though, if you ever want an in depth demonstration of pages 232-238 in Icha Icha Tactics, I can make the time," he said.

Her eyes flew wide as what he said registered, her agile mind quickly picking up what he referred to, and her cheeks flared again, mouth open slightly as she stuttered his name.

Kakashi didn't have time to see or hear anything else, leaving her behind in a puff of smoke. It could go either way, heaven or hell, but if he had played this right, it would make the other night's ordeal entirely worth it.


End file.
